


Podfic: Babble On

by GrinningCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningCat/pseuds/GrinningCat
Summary: Hermione made her way back to her squashy chairs with another armload of files the next day. Again, she found Mr. Snape reading a very thick book."Well, hello again!" She dumped her files down. "I've not seen you these five years and now twice in one week! Aren't you the lucky one!" She sat. "It occurred to me last night, while eating my pot noodles, that I hadn't told you I liked what you've done with your hair. Very trim, very neat. You look years younger. And I like the long sweeping fringe. It keeps you looking mysterious. Best to keep that mystery, you don't want anyone becoming overly familiar, now do you?" She dug out her supplies. "Aside from me, of course. You get no choice there, if you're going to keep using that chair."She sat back and pulled out the first file. "Sensible plan, silence. It's no defense, but trying to say anything would be wasted, and it's obvious you're a man that knows when not to waste his time."  She opened it to the first page. "There, see? You survived me again. But then, you're rather good at surviving, aren't you? I, for one, am very grateful, too."She flashed him a distracted smile, her mind already settling down to the task, and caught the amused twist of his lips.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Podfic: Babble On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babble On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707884) by Aurette. 



Podfic length 00:32:13, 13.5 MB.

Link to the OGG file: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JLptQFEYBBl5FeuuYXVKkrAQ2Fd_AAoB


End file.
